


Alternative propositions

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Flogging, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, My body would not let me rest until I finished this demon of a fic, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Duck Newton, this is 2000 words of Duck getting fucked my Muffy and Winthrop, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: “Let me put it another way,” Winthrop cut in, “we find you incredibly attractive, and we want to, um, how do I put this politely… have our way with you?”“To be clear, we’re not extorting you or anything,” Muffy hopped off the desk and walked over to Duck, tracing a finger down his chest over his shirt, “we just think you could do to loosen up a little, and we think this is the perfect way to do it.”
Relationships: Duck Newton/Muffy, Duck Newton/Winthrop, Muffy/Winthrop, Muffy/Winthrop/Duck Newton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Alternative propositions

“Well, Duck Newton, since you seem to have no interest in joining the Shadow brethren, perhaps we can have a different type of secret fun?” Muffy perched on the ornate wooden desk that Winthrop sat behind, both of the ostentatiously dressed poachers looking at him hungrily in a way that made him afraid they were going to eat him.

“Uh… what?”

“Let me put it another way,” Winthrop cut in, “we find you incredibly attractive, and we want to, um, how do I put this politely… have our way with you?”

“To be clear, we’re not extorting you or anything,” Muffy hopped off the desk and walked over to Duck, tracing a finger down his chest over his shirt, “we just think you could do to loosen up a little, and we think this is the perfect way to do it.”

“I-” Duck though for a second. He could not stand these two, but it had been so long since he had gotten laid that he was tempted. There was just one problem, though.

“I- before I say yes to this- y’all need to know. I'm trans, so I ain't got- you know.”

“Oh, I assure you that’s no issue,” Winthrop stood from his desk, stalking over to Duck with his head tilted.

“So, Duck, what do you say?”

“You know what, fuck it. The world’s ending anyway. Why not?”

Muffy and Winthrop looked at eachother, grins spreading across their faces that already made Duck regret his decision.

\----

Winthrop and Muffy led Duck into a huge bedroom, with a circular, large bed sitting in the center of the room. The ostentatiousness of it all was almost repulsive. Muffy pushed him gently onto the bed, and got to work unbuttoning his ranger’s uniform.

“So, Duck,” Winthrop started carefully taking off his own clothes, gently placing them on a nearby table, “Muffy and I tend to get a little… unconventional in the bedroom.”

“Like, kinky?” Duck asks and Muffy finally finishes unbuttoning his shirt and tosses it to the side.

“Exactly,” she piped up, “and since Winthrop and I both prefer to be more dominant, we were hoping that you’d let us… tie you up?”

It had been a while since Duck had been involved with anything like that, but he remembered enjoying it, back in the day.

“Sure, why not.”

“Oh yes, this is going to be a lot of fun.”

Winthrop grabbed a box from a small closet, and pulled out a bundle of thin, red rope, and Muffy unzipped her dress and stepped out of it effortlessly. Duck when to unzip his pants, but a disapproving look from both of them stopped him.

“Did we say you could do that, Duck?” Winthrop asked with one eyebrow raised.

Oh, so this is how this was going to play out, then.

“No sir,” he moved his hands way, earning a pleased hum from Winthrop. 

“Good boy,” he purred, sending a pang of arousal through Duck as Muffy started working on taking off his pants.

“Oh, I think he might be very into this, Winthrop dear, he’s already wet,” she dipped a finger into his cunt, pulling it out slick. She pulled off his boxers and tossed them on the floor, spreading his labia and inspecting him. 

Winthrop approached him with one of the lengths of rope.

“Hands behind your back.” He ordered, and Duck moved his hands as told. Winthrop quickly got to work binding his arms together, all the way up in intricate loops of rope in way that was a little uncomfortable, but not unbearably so. While he did so, Muffy retrieved a few more things from the closet. She walked over and laid them on the bed. A strap and harness, a couple types of gags, and a bottle of expensive looking lube. 

“Should I gag him, darling,” she cooed at Winthrop.

“Not yet, Muffy, I want to ask him a few questions first,” he piped, before turning his attention back to Duck as he finished the ropes on his arms, “so, Duck how would you like us to refer to your genitals? Any verbiage we are to avoid?”

“Anything is fine, really. I don’t get that much bottom dysphoria.” 

“Alright. Degradation, yes or no?”

“Definitely yes.”

“Any words you’d like us to avoid on that front?” Muffy interjected.

“Uh, maybe just bitch? Little too female coded for me.”

“Alright then. You okay with us gagging you?”Winthrop asked.

He nodded.

“Use you words, Duck.” Muffy scolded.

“Yes.”

“Alright then,” Winthrop’s tone shifted quickly, “Muffy, hand me that spider gag, I’d like to see him drool all over himself, and then I can also fuck that pretty mouth of his.” Muffy handed him the gag, and it quickly went into his mouth, forcing it open.

“Snap twice if you need to stop at any point.” Winthrop tells him.

Muffy put on the strap harness, and then a sleek black strap. She coats it in lube as Winthrop walk over to the closet again, producing a vibrator wand. Muffy grins predatorily. 

“Perfect,” she coos, “you want to control the vibrator while i fuck him? See how much this little whore can take before he cums?”

“It’s like you read my mind,” Winthrop sings back, before pointing to a spot on the bed.

“On your knees.” 

Duck obeys, shifting over to where Winthrop pointed. 

“Good boy,” Muffy coos, and Duck feels another sharp pang of arousal go through him. She kneels on the bed behind him, lining her strap up with his hole and gently pushing in. He whines a little despite himself. He can feel drool running down his chin already from the gag. This was humiliating, and that turned him on even more.

“There we go, you’re so good at being a submissive little whore.” Muffy sighed into his ear as she grabbed his hair and started fucking him harder.

Winthrop turned on the vibrating wand, and without warning, held it against Duck’s clit. Duck moaned loudly as more drool spilled down his chin, earning a disapproving noise from Winthrop. 

“Such a messy slut,” he chastised, holding the vibe still with one hand as he took the other and wiped some of the drool decorating Duck’s chin across the rest of his face. 

Muffy started fucking him harder, setting a punishing pace as Winthrop held the wand to his clit. He could feel his legs start shaking. He wasn’t going to last long like this. 

“Once you cum, Muffy and and I are going to spit roast you. Does that sound good, slut? Would you like that?”

Duck did his best to make an affirmative sound, but all that happened was he sent more droll cascading down his chin. 

“He’s such a whore,” Muffy teased, “So eager to please us however we want him to. I wish we had discovered how much of a slut he was earlier, we could have been having fun with him the whole time.”

“Quite,” Winthrop agreed, before turning his attention back to Duck. He turned the intensity up on the vibrator, his face delighted as Duck groaned sharply. Duck was so close to the edge, he just needed a little more.

“Do you wanna cum, you needy thing?” Muffy spoke up behind him. He nodded frantically. She gripped his hair even tighter. “Then cum.”

And with that, he was shaking with orgasm, moaning loudly as Muffy fucked him through it. He whimpered, and Winthrop slowly turned the vibrator down until it stopped. 

“I’m going to mark how many orgasms we wrung out of you on your thigh, I want to keep track, see how much stamina our new toy has,” Winthrop narrated as he grabbed a pen a mad a single tally mark on Duck’s thigh. “Now I’m gonna untie your arms and we’re gonna make good on that promise to spit roast you.” 

With that, he put the vibrator down and moved to undo the ties binding Duck’s arms. As soon as they were free, he stretched them out a little bit to get rid of the lingering discomfort. 

“Now be a good slut and get on your hands and knees.” 

He did so, earning him a “good boy” from Muffy as she pressed her strap into him again.

Winthrop got in front of him, grabbing his hair tightly in a way that was just on the pleasurable side of pain, and slowly put his cock in through the gag. 

Then they both started fucking. Muffy slammed into him from behind, over and over, as Winthrop pulled his hair and fucked his throat. Duck was completely helpless, and the thought turned him on even more. He moaned, and the vibrations made Winthrop gasp above him.

“Careful, Duck, keep that up and I’m not going to last long.” Winthrop warned. Duck moaned teasingly again. Winthrop growled, holding his hair tighter and fucking his face even harder. 

“Winthrop, darling, be careful, you don’t want to break him, we just got him!” Muffy joked above him. 

“Oh please Muffy, I’m not gonna break him. He’s enough- enough of a whore to take it.” Winthrop sassed back. 

“Duck, I’m going to cum down your throat soon. Give me a thumbs up if that’s okay.” Winthrop warned. Duck Gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

Winthrop grunted above him, his hips starting to pick up speed a bit. Muffy was still steadily pounding into him from behind, but that wasn’t enough to get him off. Oh well, he was sure they weren’t done with him yet. 

Winthrop groaned, gripping Duck’s hair tightly and holding his cock at the back of Duck’s throat as he came. Duck did his best to swallow it all. Once he was done, Winthrop pulled out from Duck’s mouth, and undid the gag, taking it out of Duck’s mouth. Muffy pulled out as he wiped the drool off his face worked the stiffness out from his jaw. 

“Well, I haven’t had an orgasm yet, so it’s my turn with that pretty little mouth of yours while Winthrop recovers enough for his round two.” Muffy dictated, undoing the harness of her strap-on. “Now, kneel on the floor. I’ll sit on the edge of the bed so you can eat me out.” 

“Yes, Miss,” Duck climbed off the bed on shaky legs and knelt on the ground in front of it. Muffy sat on the edge of the bed, leg’s spread in front of him to give him access to her pussy. 

“That’s a good boy.”

Duck leaned forward, licking Muffy’s clit, earning a pleased sigh from her. Encouraged, he continued, licking and sucking as her fingers gently gripped his hair to hold him in place.

“Just like that, oh, it’s like you were made for this-” she said breathily. Duck just hummed, sending a jolt of vibrations to her clit. He smiled despite himself as she gasped. 

He continued licking, basking in the stream of praise that came babbling out of Muffy’s mouth as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm. Finally, he felt her grip on her hair tighten, and she bucked her hips into his face, shaking with orgasm. His own pussy was dripping again, raring to go. 

“Do you think the slut deserves a treat after that, or should we let him squirm a little more?” Winthrop asked, now sitting on the bed, once again hard. 

“I say make him beg to let him touch himself,” Muffy purred. 

“Oh, a fine idea, that.” Winthrop leaned forward. “Well then, Duck, go on, beg me to let you touch that worthless cunt of yours.”

Jesus Christ this was going to be humiliating. The thought of it made him shudder in anticipation.

“Please sir, please let me touch myself.” 

“And why should I?”

“Because I’ve been a good boy and I’ve been doing everything you asked. And I’ll out on a good show for you, I promise sir please-” he whined.

“God, you really are a pathetic slut aren’t you?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Say it. Say that you’re a pathetic slut.”

“I’m a pathetic slut, sir.”

If he didn’t get to touch himself soon he was pretty sure he was going to combust. 

“Good, now, beg me like you really mean it and  _ maybe _ I’ll let you touch yourself.”

“Hnng- please sir, please let me touch myself, I need to so bad, I promise I’ll be a good boy just please let me touch myself.”

“Alright, you slut, get on the bed. Give us a show.” Winthrop commanded.

“Thank you, sir,” Duck scrambled on the bed, laying on his back with one hand behind his head, the other spreading his labia and rubbing his clit. The moan that escaped his mouth was far too needy, but he didn’t care. He kept rubbing at his clit, keeping his legs spread so to give Winthrop and Muffy a good view of how much of a needy, pathetic slut he was. He occasionally dipped his fingers lower to bring up more slick, but mostly kept rubbing his clit until-

“Please sir, I’m so close, may I cum?” 

“Hm, I don’t know, Muffy, what do you think? Has he earned another orgasm?”

“No, but I think you should let him cum anyway. We can flog him after to make up for it.” 

“An excellent idea as always. Thank you Muffy. You may cum.”

“Hnng- Ah, thank you sir, thank- thank you miss- ah!” 

His hips bucked up as he orgasmed, whole body shaking with the force of it as he came down from his high.

“Are you okay with impact play? We can do something else if not.” Muffy assured as she made another mark on his thigh in pen.

“I enjoy impact play,” Duck told her, a little breathless from orgasm.

“Alright, in that case, stand with your arms above your head.” Winthrop ordered, producing an ornately handled flogger from the closet. “I am going to strike you on the back fifteen times, and after each one, you are going to thank me and ask for another. I will count them for you.” 

Duck did as told, holding his arms above his head and gripping his own elbows as he got off the bed and stood. Winthrop got behind him.

“Ready?”

“Yes sir.”

_ Crack _

“One.” 

“Thank you sir, may I have another.”

This continued on for a bit, Winthrop counting out each one as Duck thanked him. The flogging stung mildly, but in a way that just made him really turned on again. On the last hit Winthrop told him he could put his arms down, and he did so gratefully, they had started to get tired being held above his head. Winthrop put the flogger down on the bed, and commanded him to spread his legs with a slap to the thigh. Once he did, Winthrop rubbed his fingers against Duck’s, smirking at the way his breath hitched. 

“My, looks like someone is ready to go again. Get on the bed on your back. I’m going to fuck you this time while Muffy controls the vibe. This one has vibration patterns!”

\----

After Muffy and Winthrop had managed to wring three more orgasms out of him by fucking him into incoherency, he was done, stamina wise. They took the opportunity to dote on him, strangely enough. Rubbing the welts from the flogging down with expensive salves, and telling him how good he had been. It was nice. He felt floaty. Once he had come down from his orgasm high enough to return to coherent thought and speech, Muffy got his attention by clearing his throat.

“So, Duck, do you think that once all of this is over and you’re done saving the universe or whatever it is you happen to be doing, do you think thaaat… you might be willing to join us again?”

Duck, despite himself, smiled.

“I think I’d be delighted.”


End file.
